


Przepraszam

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [38]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Witam :* mam taki pomysł na prompta oczywiście Larry :D Lou czeka na Hazze który ma wrócić z pracy lecz Harry nie przychodzi już parę godzin, Louis jest nerwowy więc idzie spać nagle wchodzi pijany Harry potem się kłócą Hazz uderza Lou ten rezygnuje z dalszej kłótni a nazajutrz Hazz go przeprasza ten teges xd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przepraszam

Zapiął ostatnie guziki swojej błękitnej koszuli. Spojrzał w lustro uśmiechając się do swojego odbicia, poprawił włosy i wyszedł z sypialni nucąc pod nosem przypadkową melodię. Zatrzymał się obok stolika, sprawdzając, czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu i dokonując ostatnich poprawek. Wszedł do kuchni, zajrzał do piekarnika i uznając, że kurczak jest już gotowy, wyłączył go. Spojrzał na zegarek – 17:50. Za chwile Harry powinien wrócić do domu. Dzwonił wcześniej do niego, że po pracy ma coś do załatwienia i wróci ok. 18:00. Wrócił do salonu, kładąc na stoliku butelkę z ulubionym winem swojego chłopaka.  
Byli razem już 3 lata i właśnie dzisiaj obchodzili rocznicę. Z tej okazji postanowił zrobić loczkowi niespodziankę i przygotować romantyczną kolację.  
Usiadł na kanapie, sięgając po książkę i czekając na powrót ukochanego.  
*****  
Dochodziła 24:00, a w jego oczach już od kilku godzin zbierały się łzy. Jednak nie pozwolił im wypłynąć. Harry powinien wrócić jakieś 6 godziny temu i dalej go nie było. Lou próbował się do niego dodzwonić, ale nie odbierał. Zastanawiał się co się stało. Czy Styles zapomniał jaki dzisiaj dzień? A może coś mu się stało, przecież nie odbiera telefonu. Czuł jak ogarnia go panika. Wstał z kanapy i żeby zająć czymś myśli postanowił sprzątnąć stół i schować przygotowane jedzenie. Spojrzał na zegarek, zamykając drzwi lodówki – 00:20. Uznał, że nie ma sensu dłużej czekać. Ruszył do łazienki, wziął szybki prysznic i w samych bokserkach wszedł do sypialni. Planował położyć się, kiedy usłyszał zgrzyt kluczy w zamku. Wszedł do salonu, zapalając światło i jego oczom ukazał się Harry, podpierając się ściany. Jego koszula była całkiem pomięta, włosy roztrzepane, oczy zamglone, a policzki zaróżowione od zbyt dużej ilości alkoholu.  
\- LouLou – uśmiechnął się i podszedł do szatyna, chcąc go objąć, jednak ten się odsunął.  
\- Gdzie byłeś? – wycedził, starając się zachować opanowanie.  
\- Byłem w barze – ponownie próbował objąć chłopaka, jednak ten ponownie się odsunął.  
\- Po co?  
\- Nick mnie zaprosił – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Słucham?! – wykrzyknął, o ile wcześniej chciał zachować spokój tak teraz nie potrafił – Poszedłeś do baru z Nickiem?! Obiecałeś wrócić ok. 18:00! – czuł jak pod jego powiekami zbierają się łzy.  
\- Daj spokój, to nic takiego – jęknął zirytowany.  
\- Nic takiego?! – krzyknął - Czy ty wiesz jak ja się zamartwiałem! Nie odbierałeś telefonu i sam nie byłeś łaskaw mnie poinformować, że będziesz później! Twierdzisz, że to nic takiego?! – Styles zaczął masować sobie skronie, czując jak jego głowa zaczyna nieprzyjemnie pulsować, a krzyk Lou wcale mu nie pomagał - Dzisiaj była nasza rocznica, o której najwidoczniej zapomniałeś, bo wolałeś upi…  
Dłoń Harry’ego zderzyła się z policzkiem szatyna, pozostawiając na nim czerwony ślad.  
\- Zamknij się! – teraz to on krzyczał – Mam prawo wychodzić kiedy chcę, gdzie chcę i z kim chcę, a tobie nie muszę o tym mówić.  
Wyminął Tomlinsona i wszedł do sypialni, pozostawiając zszokowanego chłopaka w salonie. Po policzkach szatyna spływały łzy. Usiadł na kanapie, zwijając się w kulkę i owijając kocem. Jego policzek pulsował z bólu. Z ust wydostał się cichy szloch. Nie mógł uwierzyć, w to co się stało. Harry go uderzył! Jego Harry go spoliczkował! Nie sądził, że loczek mógłby być do tego zdolny, a jednak. Nie wiedział, co w tej chwili sprawiało mu większy ból, to, że Harry wrócił pijany do domu, zapominając o rocznicy. Czy to, że go uderzył. A może obie rzeczy się łączyły i wywołały ogromny ból w jego sercu?  
*****  
Powoli podniósł swoje ociężałe powieki i od razu zostało porażony, przez jasne światło, wpadające przez okno. Przymknął je, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i przecierając oczy pięścią. Czuł jak głowa mu pulsuje, a w ustach panuje susza. Przesadził wczoraj. Ziewną rozciągając się i czując jak przeskakują mu kości. Spojrzał w bok, gdzie powinno znajdować się ciało jego chłopaka, jednak miejsce na łóżku było puste. Doszedł do wniosku, że szatyn wcześniej wstał. Powoli podniósł się z łóżka i nie rozglądając się na boki, ruszył do kuchni gdzie od razu sięgnął do szafki z lekami. Wziął tabletki przeciwbólowe, popijając je ogromną ilością wody. Kiedy poczuł się lepiej, opuścił kuchnię wchodząc do salonu. Od razu w oczy rzuciła mu się postać na kanapie, zwinięta w kulkę i przykryta brązowym kocem. Podszedł do Lou zastanawiając się dlaczego tutaj śpi. Pogłaskał go po włosach, a spojrzenie zielonych tęczówek spoczęło na czerwonym i opuchniętym policzku. Od razu przypomniały mu się wydarzenia z nocy. Poczuł jak do oczu napływają mu łzy. Jak on mógł to zrobić? Jak mógł podnieść rękę na swojego chłopaka? Dodatkowo, nie przyszedł do domu na czas, nie odbierał telefonów, a dobrze wiedział jaki był wczoraj dzień. Przecież miał nawet dla Lou niespodziankę. Tak bardzo czekał na ten dzień, a gdy on nadszedł to poszedł do baru z Nickiem i się upił. Musiał Louisa przeprosić. Musiał mu to wynagrodzić.  
Udał się do łazienki, gdzie wziął szybki prysznic. Założył na siebie czyste ubrania i wyszedł z mieszkania.  
*****  
Przetarł niebieskie tęczówki podnosząc się z kanapy. Przyzwyczajony do wygodnego łóżka, czuł się odrobinę obolały od spania na kanapie. Rozciągnął się i udało do łazienki. Stanął przed lustrem i pierwsze co zobaczył był czerwony, opuchnięty policzek. Wydarzenia powróciły do niego ze zdwojoną siłą, a łzy napłynęły do oczu. Powstrzymał je i sięgnął do szafki, z której wyciągnął maść, na opuchlizny. Ostrożnie, żeby nie wywołać większego bólu, wmasował ją w policzek i nie patrząc już więcej na swoje odbicie, opuścił łazienkę. Zerknął na kanapę, gdzie zauważył swojego chłopaka. Starając się przybrać na twarzy maskę obojętności skierował się w stronę sypialni, ale zatrzymał go głos loczka.  
\- Lou – słychać było skruchę i niepewność – Porozmawiaj ze mną. Proszę.  
Szatyn zacisnął pięści i odwrócił się spoglądając na Stylesa.  
\- Skarbie, przepraszam cię. Wiem, że cię zraniłem i naprawdę tego żałuję. Sam nie jestem w stanie sobie wybaczyć tego, że zostawiłem cię samego w nasza rocznice i dodatkowo… - zielone spojrzenie utkwiło w policzku niższego – dodatkowo cię uderzyłam. To nie tak miał wyglądać wczorajszy dzień. Kocham cię i nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić. Moje serce należy tylko do ciebie, jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy i na dowód tego – odwrócił się i podszedł do stolika. Louis dopiero teraz zauważył, że leżał tam bukiet z fioletowych bzów. Jego ulubionych. Harry sięgnął po kwiaty i wręczył go ukochanemu, który niepewnie je przyjął.  
\- Harry, też cię kocham, ale wczoraj…moje serce zostało zranione. Tak bardzo się cieszyłem na ten dzień – po jego loczkach zaczęły spływać łzy.  
– Ja też! Ja…ja wczoraj coś planowałem i poprosiłem Nicka o pomoc. Dlatego miałem wrócić później, ale później Nick się uparł, że w ramach podziękowań mam się z nim wybrać na drinka. Nie chciałem, ale ostatecznie, kiedy nalegał zgodziłem się. Przeciągło się, za dużo wypiłem, a w telefonie padła mi bateria. Przepraszam. Wiem, że nie powinienem się zgadzać. Mogłem przecież, poprosić, aby spotkanie się odbyło kiedy indziej, ale nie zrobiłem tego. Nie wiem, może bałem się twojej reakcji, na to co planowałem. Może zgodziłem się na drinka, bo chciałem alkoholem dodać sobie odwagi, przed tym co miałem powiedzieć.  
\- H-Harry, o czym ty mówisz? – Louis czuł jak robi mu się słabo. Czy Harry chciał z nim wczoraj zerwać i dlatego się upił? No bo jeśli nie o to chodzi, to przed jaką inną sytuacją mógł się tak stresować.  
\- Lou, ja… - sięgnął do kieszeni bluzy, z której wyjął małe, czarne pudełeczko. Klęknął na kolano i spojrzał w błękitne tęczówki – Louisie Tomlinsonie kocham cię ponad wszystko, nie ma nikogo ważniejszego niż ty. Kocham w tobie wszystko, zarówno zalety jak i wady, ponieważ to one sprawiają, że jesteś taki niezwykły i jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Nawet nie wiesz jak szczęśliwy jestem mogąc nazywać cię swoim. Chciałbym móc to robić do końca życia, dlatego Lou poślubisz mnie?  
Otworzył pudełeczko, w którym był srebrny pierścionek z niewielkim, szmaragdowym brylancikiem.  
Zszokowany szatyn zakrył sobie usta dłońmi, wypuszczając bukiet, który upadł na podłogę, jednak w tym momencie nie przejmował się tym. Upadł na kolana, rzucając się na swojego ukochanego i wyciskając namiętny pocałunek na jego ustach.  
\- Lou – spojrzał na rozpromienioną twarz ukochanego. Delikatnie pogładził jego czerwony policzek, po czym złożył na nim kilka czułych pocałunków pomiędzy nimi szeptając „przepraszam”.  
Ponownie odnalazł usta szatyna i wszystko zaczęło się dziać znacznie szybciej.  
Odnalezienie drogi do sypialni, gubienie po drodze ubrań, dwa nagie ciała opadające na łóżko i po chwili łączące się w jedność. Jęki rozkoszy roznoszące się po całym mieszkaniu. Wykrzykiwanie swoich imion, kiedy dochodzili. Ich ciężkie oddechy i spocone ciała. Splątane kończyny, kiedy czule się przytulali i obdarzali krótkimi pocałunkami.  
\- Boo – spojrzał na swoja klatkę, gdzie spoczywała głowa Louisa.  
\- Hmm - mruknął  
\- Czyli mogę uznać, że się zgadzasz?  
\- Masz jakieś wątpliwości? – zachichotał.  
\- W takim razie poczekaj – odsunął od siebie szatyna, co spotkało się z jękiem niezadowolenia z jego strony. Wygramolił się z łóżka i poszedł do salonu.  
\- Haz, co ty robisz? – usiadł na łóżku, starając się dostrzec co robi loczek.  
Po chwili wrócił, siadając obok Tomlinsona, a w dłoni trzymał pudełeczko z pierścionkiem.  
\- Jeszcze raz – zachichotał, wyciągając biżuterię – Lou, zostaniesz moim mężem?  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową, jego usta wygięły się w szerokim uśmiechu, a dookoła oczu powstały urocze zmarszczki.  
Harry założył mu pierścionek i cmoknął w usta.  
\- Kocham cię – wymruczał w różowe, wąskie wargi.  
\- Ja ciebie też.


End file.
